The Brooks Case
by CastleFan1012
Summary: This story is only about a case I made up. No Caskett or Esplanie. I will update as much as I can.
1. The Body of Lisa Brooks

This is just going to be a story based on a case I just made up. It's not all about Caskett or Esplanie. I'm going to update this every Wednesday, and Sunday. It might change. Review and tell me if you like it.

Disclaimer: I made up this case, and all the people in it, besides the well known main characters of Castle.

The Brooks Case

Chapter 1: The Burned and Mutilated Body of Lisa Brooks

Beckett, Castle, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, and Perlmutter stood there in front of the hudson river. All of them were in shock.

There was a car, parked rait at the shoreline, but not touching the water. From what they could see was frightening. A body, which they were guessing was a woman, from the long hair, was from the looks of her, burned and mutilated.

They stepped closer, and Lanie went next to the body in the drivers seat. Her face was scrunched up, while she was examining the body.

" This is so weird. Her wallet, with her id, drivers license, money, and pictures are still here. This was not a robbery. Whoever killed her must have really hated her. Her face is bashed in, with was most likely a hammer. Her thumbs are cut off.", she said and Perlmutter nodded beside her.

" What's her name?", Beckett asked stepping closer.

" Lisa Brooks. 47.", Lanie said and handed the id, and drivers license to Perlmutter who put them in an evidence bag.

" What's time of death?", Beckett asked.

" I would say between 3 and 6 this morning.", she said.

" Alright. Ryan and Esposito, go ask people if they saw anything or anyone suspicious around here between the time of 3 and 6 this morning.", she said and they nodded before walking away.

" I am going to have to bring Lisa here back to the lab and examine her before I tell you anything else. I will call you as soon as I find something.", Lanie said.

Lanie and Perlmutter helped the CSU guys get the body into a bag into the back of the van. Lanie said goodbye before leaving with the CSU guys and Perlmutter.

" This is one strange case.", Beckett said turning around to head back to the crown vic.

" I know. It's so cool!", Castle said excitedly following her.

" Castle. Murder is not cool. These are people. Not toys.", she said taking a gulp of her coffee.

" Sorry. That's not what I meant. I meant it's interesting the way she was found. The killer must have really, really, hated her.", he said taking a gulp of his coffee.

" Well, hopefully we will find her killer soon. Let's go back to the precinct, and look up her family. By all the photos that were in her wallet, I would say she had a big one.", she said getting in and buckling her seatbelt.

He nodded before getting into the passenger side and buckling in.

They rode back to the precinct in silence.

Hope you liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up Sunday. Chapter 3 might be up Sunday also. Review and tell me if you are interested in the case. Thanks for reading! - Jessica


	2. The Family of Lisa Brooks

Here is chapter 2. I haven't gotten any reviews for The Brooks Case yet, so review and tell me what you think. Reviews help me know what people like and don't like. Also, if people are liking the story, and what they want next in the story. Sorry, I couldn't update this sooner. I have been busy. BTW, 'Always' is on in less than 24 hours! I'm so excited! I can't even sleep rait now and it's 4 in the morning. To not pass out, I'm watching from the very beginning of Gossip Girl on Netflix. If it's helping me not pass out, why not watch Gossip Girl? It's not that bad either. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story.

0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-00-00-00-0-0

Chapter 2: The Family Of Lisa Brooks

" Records show that she has 11 kids. All their names start with L. When I called Lisa's mother Laurel, she said she started it, and Lisa wanted to do the same. Lorraine is the oldest. She's 23. Lindsay is 21. Logan and Luke are 18, they're twins. Laken is 16. Lorelai is 14. Lola is 13. Lionell is 12. Lizzie is 9. Lily is 7. Lauren is 6. She has alot of kids.", Beckett said reading the records and looking at the pictures that were in Lisa's wallet.

" Yeah. Most people do in this century.", Castle said playing angry birds on his iPhone.

" It says she's married to Chad Brooks. Esposito and Ryan are bringing him in now.", she said and just then Esposito and Ryan walked up to them.

" Yo Beckett, Chad Brooks is in interragation room 3. Nobody saw or heard anything during the time of Lisa Brooks death. A woman though said she saw a guy that looked suspicious walking around the area where she was killed. She's in interragation room 2.", Esposito said.

" I'll interview Chad first. You two interview the woman.", she said standing up.

" You're going to have to go solo on this one man. I promised Jenny I would go with her to visit her grandmother in the hospital.", Ryan said packinh up his things to leave and Esposito nodded.

" No problem man. Make sure you get back before noon, or Gates will have all of our asses.", he said before going to interview Chad Brooks.

" Bye Beckett. I'll make sure to be back by noon.", Ryan said and got up with his things heading towards the elevator.

Beckett and Castle waved to him before getting up and going to interview Chad.

0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once again, please review and I hope you're liking the story. This is really short, but the chapters in this story probably will be. I know everyone is really excited for the finale tonight, so this would be a treat. Next chapter will be the two interragations. Also some more things about the case will be revealed int he next chapter.


	3. Interrogations 1

Here is chapter 3. The chapter's are going to get more interesting. I promise. I am working 5 or 6 stories at a time, so it's hard to update and write fast. Hope you like it, and as always, please review. I know the victim has lots of kids, but I decided to make it that way.

0-0-0-00-0-00-00-00-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Chapter 3: Interrogating Chad Brooks and The Mystery Woman

" Mr. Brooks, do you know why you're here?", Kate asked as her and Castle sat down.

" Yes. How did Lisa die? Did she suffer? Who killed her?", Mr. Brooks asked with tears welling up in his eyes.

" Autopsy reports say that she didn't suffer. She was already dead by suffocation before she was burned and beaten. I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Brooks. We don't know who killed her yet. Did she or your family have any enemies?", she asked.

" No. Everyone loved her. They love our family too.", he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

" Have you seen or heard anything suspicious in the last few weeks?"

" No. Not really. I remember her having a fight with one of her friends. I don't know if you could call her a friend though. I've never sen them fight like that before. They argue sometimes, but it was never really bad. A couple nights ago, we were at a party. I heard them fighting. I don't think anyone else heard though because they were all outside."

" Do you know her name?"

" Alicia Simmons."

" Okay. Thanks for coming in Mr. Brooks. Once again, I am very sorry for your loss.", Beckett said standing up along with Castle.

" Thank you. I'm glad I could help. Will you tell me if anything else comes up?", he asked and Beckett nodded.

They led him out. Castle and Beckett sat back down at her desk.

" It definitley wasn't him. I have a weird feeling about Alicia Simmons though.", Castle said once they sat down.

" Yeah. I'll call her and tell her to come in rait now.", she said looking on her computer for her file.

Castle nodded and pulled out his phone, and started playing angry birds.

" Here it is.", Beckett said dialing the number.

0-000-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-00-0-00-000-000-00-0-00-00-00-0-00

" What's your name?", Esposito asked once him and Ryan sat down to interrogate the woman.

" Chanell Daily. I'm 32.", the woman with long brunette hair said.

" What was the suspicious thing you saw?"

" I walk dogs. I'm a dog walker. I was walking a couple dogs around the time you said that woman was killed. I saw a woman with a black hoodie on, walking around that area. At first I thought it was just someone going for a walk, but she kept looking around her. Like she thought she was being watched. I didn't see her face, because I was trying to keep an eye on the dogs. She looked jumpy though.", the woman said.

" Do you know this woman?", Esposito asked sliding Lisa Brooks photo across the tabl so the woman could look at it.

" Yeah. That was the woman. Is she okay?", the woman asked.

" She was found dead this morning."

" Oh my god."

" Do you know her by any chance?"

" No. I don't know many people around here. I only moved here about a couple weeks ago."

" Okay, well thanks for coming in and telling us this.", Esposito said standing up with Ryan to leave.

" Anything to catch that woman's killer.", she said standing up and leaving.

" I don't think she's hiding anything.", Ryan said to Esposito as they walked to the murder board and started setting it up.

" I don't think so either.", Esposito said.

0-0-0-0-000-00-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-

I hope this chapter was more interesting. I hope the case is more interesting also. Sorry for the short chapters. I am working on 5 or 6 stories at the same time. Review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be about Alicia Simmons.


	4. Interrogating Alicia Simmons

Here is chapter 4. Hope the case and story is more interesting. Review and tell me if I should end this soon, or continue for a few more chapters.

-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0000-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

Chapter 4: Interrogating Alicia Simmons

" Ms. Simmons, do you know why you're here?", Beckett asked sitting down.

Castle sat beside her, studying the woman. She had long black curly hair halfway down her arm. She had a dark red dress on thatstopped at her knees, and was wearing what looked like a $5,000 necklace from Tiffany's.

" Yes. I was told Lisa died. I'm glad.", the woman said with a smirk on her face and crossing her arms.

" Did you kill her?"

" No. I didn't kill her. I wouldn't kill anyone. We fought alot, but we hated each other. She slept with my husband a couple months ago, and I'm never going to forgive her."

" Did her husband Chad, know that she slept with your husband?"

" I don't think so. I didn't tell him. My husband definitley wouldn't. They were friends, he didn't want to break up the friendship. I wouldn't be surprised if Lisa told him though. She told him everything. She claims she was drunk when they slept together, but my husband said she didn't have an ounce of alcohol that night. He was drunk. That's why I forgave him and not her."

" Does Lisa have any enemies, or anyone that hates her?"

" Not really. Everyone loved her, and her family. There was this one woman though. Lisa told me about her a few months ago. Lisa told me she had an affair with her husband around 9 or 10 year ago. Her name is Shayna Preston. She's 42. She and her husband Nick, were supposed to get married the day she found out. Lisa said she was scared of Shayna. She said she Shayna threatened her a few times, but I didn't think it was serious. People threaten people all the time, and it doesn't mean anything."

" Thank you for coming in Alicia. You were alot of help. We'll call you when we find her killer. I'm sorry for your loss.", Beckett said standing up.

" Thank you detective.", Alicia said standing up.

She nodded at them, then walked out.

" At least we got some information out of her.", Castle said as they walked out of the room.

" Yeah. I'll call Shayna Preston, and ask her to come in.", Beckett said putting the new information on the murder board.

" Lisa is starting to sound like...", Castle said trying to think of a name.

" Slut, whore, man stealer."

" I don't know, but she doesn't seem loyal to her husband. She could of had more than two affairs. We should call in more of her friends, and see what they now. Also, Alicia said around 10 years ago, Lisa and Shayna's husband had an affair. I'm starting to think Lizzie is not Chad's daughter. We should get them to take a dna test."

" Yeah. Good job, Castle. Let's call Shayna and her husband first, and ask them to come in. Then I'll start tracking down Lisa's friends and ask them to come in." Beckett said walking back to her desk.

She pulled up Shayna's record, while Castle sat down in his usual seat.

" It says here that Shayna has been arrested 3 times. Once for speeding. The second time was for breaking her neighbor's window with a baseball bat, and the third was stealing a bag. Nothing too suspicious. Breaking the neighbir's window sounds like she might have anger issues though. I'll call her right now, and ask her to come in.", Beckett said and Castle nodded.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0

Sorry for the late updates. I just got over from having a sore throat and a swollen eye. I hope this case is more interesting. The next chapter will be interrogating Shayna Preston and her husband Nick. Don't be shy, hit the review button and tell me what you think.


	5. Interrogating Nick and Shayna Preston

Here is chapter 5. Sorry for the long update. Hope you like it. Please review, and tell me what you think. Also, tell me if I should continue for a few more chapters, or end this after the next chapter or two. Enjoy!

000-0-000-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0000-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 5: Interrogating Shayna and Nick Preston

" Mr. and Mrs. Preston, I'm Detective Beckett and this is Richard Castle, thank you for coming in and talking to us.", Beckett said sitting down after shaking their hands.

" Anytime.", Nick Preston answered while Shayna glared at him.

" Nick, shut the hell up! Don't tell them anything! Keep your mouth shut! They're not on our side.", Shayna yelled at him while he put his hands in the air.

" Shayna, we didn't do anything. Let's just cooperate and answer their questions.", Nick said trying to calm down his wife.

" Fine.", she said angrily and crossed her arms.

" So, where were the two of you last night?", Kate asked.

" We were at a bar for 3 hours with some friends, and then went home.", Nick answered.

" What was the bar called?"

" Tony's Pub."

" What time were you at the bar?"

" Nine to midnight."

" What were the names of your friends that were with you two? They can verify your alibi's."

" Amy and Bob Duncan, Shay and Amanda Princeton, Rupert Stringer, and Michelle and Billy Welschner. They can all clarify our alibi's."

" Was your wife with you the entire time?"

" Yes."

" What time did you two get home?"

" About 12:13."

" What were you two doing at home?"

" Uhmmm...", Nick said blushing and trying to think of how to answer the question.

" Nick, just answer the damn question!", Shayna yelled at him and he nodded before clearing his throat.

" Fine. We were having sex, okay?", he said throwing his hands in the air.

" Can anyone else clarify you two were home the whole time?"

" My mother and father were staying at our house for a couple weeks. They can clarify.", Shayna said.

" Well, thank you two for coming in and answering our questions. We will call you if we find anything else.", Beckett said standing up and shaking hands with Nick Preston.

Shayna Preston just walked out, with her arms crossed angrily, without saying a word.

" Sorry about my wife. She has anger issues.", Nick said before following his wife out the door.

Castle and Beckett walked out of the interrogation room, and to the murder board.

Beckett put the new information on the board, before sitting down at her desk.

" Ryan, you call Amy and Bob Duncan, Shay and Amanda Princeton, Rupert Stringer, and Michelle and Billy Welschner, and ask them if Shayna and Nick Preston were at Tony's Pub with them from nine to midnight last night.", Beckett ordered Ryan and he nodded.

" Espo, you go to Tony's Pub, and ask if Nick and Shayna Preston were there from nine to midnight last night."

" Got it boss.", he said standing up and walking towards the elevator.

" We'll have Shayna's parents come in and answer some questions for us.", Beckett said looking up their names in the police catolog as Castle nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry for such the long update. I've been busy lately. Anyway, if anybody's reading this, please review. I am planning on wrapping this story up in the next chapter or two.


	6. Interrogating Mr and Mrs Sone: The End

I don't think that much people are reading this story, so I'm just gonna wrap it up in this chapter. If you are, thanks for reading. :) - Jessica

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Interrogating Alana and Eric Sone and Ending the Case

" So, Mr. and Mrs. Sone, has Shayna always had anger problems?", Kate asked them as they sat down in interrogation room 1.

" Yes. Ever since she was a little girl. She was always tough, strong, and brave. She got into alot of fights in middle and high school. She even broke a girl's nose in 11th grade.", Mrs. Sone said frowning.

" Did you ever take her to a counselor or therapist to help her with her anger?", Kate asked.

" In fourth grade, she started getting very aggressive. If people would tick her off, she'd fight with them. Whether it was verbally, physically, or both. In fifth grade, we started taking her to a counselor. She found some papers in our room, and found out that Eric isn't her real father. She got very agressive and abuse after that. She would swear at us, call us names, kick and punch us, pinch us, anything that would upset or anger us. I was so glad when she graduated and moved out. I know this sounds awful, but I couldn't take her anymore. I almost put her up for adoption a few times. She got a scholarship at a college in Texas, and moved out there. 4 years later, she became a lawyer. We were so proud of her. I think she quit counseling a few years ago. We get along better now.", Mrs. Sone said smiling at the last sentence.

" If you don't mind me asking, who is Shayna's real father?", Kate said.

" Tony Chesterson.", Mrs. Sone said and Kate and Castle exchanged looks.

" Does he own Tony's Pub, by any chance?"

" Yes. Wait... How do you know that?", Mrs. Sone asked curiously.

" I think we might have just found our killer. Thank you very much for coming in, Mr. and Mrs. Sone.", Kate said standing up with Castle and shaking their hands.

" Of course.", Mrs. Sone said smiling before leaving with her husband.

" Castle, let's go to Tony's pub and talk to Tony Chesterson.", she said walking out of the interrogation room as he followed her.

They got their stuff together and drove to Tony's Pub.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Hi, I'm looking for Tony Chesterson.", Kate said smiling at a guy at the bar as they walked in.

" He's right over there.", the guy said pointing to a big, muscle-toned, black haired, blacvk guy talking to a woman at a table.

" Thanks.", she said and the guy nodded before handing someone a vodka.

" Tony Masterson, I'm Detective Beckett with the NYPD. I'd like to ask you a few questions.", she said taking out her badge and pulling it out in front of her.

Tony ran out of the bar when he saw her badge. Kate and Castle ran after him, but he was too fast. They walked outside and saw Tony Masterson in handcuffs in the back of Espo and Ryan's cop car.

" How did u guys know?", Kate asked the boys.

" We found footage of him leaving the bar at 3 in the morning, and not coming back till 6. And, drum roll please.", Espo said and Ryan and Castle did a drumroll on the back of the police car.

" He had blood on his hands and jacket.", Espo said and Kate grinned.

" Good work guys. Let's get him back to the precinct and interrogate him.", she said and they nodded.

They got in their cars, and drove back to the precinct.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" So, Mr. Chesterson, why were you seen leaving your bar at 3 and coming back at 6 with blood on your hands in jacket the night Lisa Brooks was murdered. Don' try to deny it. We have footage.", Kate said and Tony glared at her.

" Fine. I killed her. The slut stole my daughter's boyfriend. She deserved to die. I'll do anything for my daughter, even though I've never met her.", he shouted crossing his arms.

" Well, Mr. Chesterson, you are under arrest fo the murder of Lisa Brooks.", Kate said cuffing him and handing him to Espo and Ryan who are going to transport him to the local jail till his sentence.

" So, what happens to Lisa's kids now?", Castle asked and Kate stopped packing things in a box from the board.

" Well, Lorraine decided to go to college to be a teacher. Her mom always wanted to do that when she was younger, so she wants to honor her mom. Lindsay is going to be graduating from med school soon to be a pediatrician. Logan and Luke are going to be going to college in the fall, and playing on the college football team. Laken is going to be a junior this fall, and she's going to be helping out special needs kids. Lorelai is going to high school this fall, and she's going to join the cross country team. Lola is going to start doing horseback riding, and taking art classes in the fall. Lionell is going to middle school, and going to play the cello. Lizzie is going to start singing and piano lessons in the fall. Lily is going to the elementary school this fall. Lauren is going to first grade this fall. Chad is going to be a widow for the rest of his life.", Kate said and started packing up the rest of the stuff in the box.

" That's sad. 11 kids and a heartbroke father.", Castle said frowning.

" They'll get through it. I did.", she said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I finally finished this story! Yay!


End file.
